


Force of Habit

by Flantastic



Series: Fancy Dress Fun [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: James and Q's shag on M's desk during the annual Mi6 Halloween costume party has become something of a tradition.Unfortunately,  they hadn't been quite as careful on the previous occasions as they thought...





	Force of Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween means a lot of different things to different people. 
> 
> Apparently it now means to me that it's time to post smut...

 

Bond was a lucky man.

He would have been a fool not to admit it.  He’d survived countless near-death experiences in his career, come up smelling of roses in more than a few impossible situations but the one thing that made him feel the luckiest of all was currently moving through M’s annual Halloween fancy dress party.

He’d been with Q for four years and his lover has surprised and delighted him in ways he never would have imagined when he first set out to woo him.  Q was the reason James had turned up to one of the Mi6 Halloween parties in the first place, using the event to scope out the then-new Quartermaster.  Later on, he came to make Q happy.

He’d had a certain amount of fun finding ways to annoy Q by coming up with tuxedo-based costumes on every previous occasion but even he had to admit, there weren’t a great deal of tuxes in the Star Wars universe, which was this year’s theme.  He’d turned to Q for help and between them they’d made him a fairly decent Han Solo outfit for him; even if the trouser were a little too tight, in James’s opinion. Q tended to keep his own costume plans close to his chest so James had been as surprised as anyone when he’d walked into the room and had realised that he was part of a ‘couples’ costume.

Q had parted his hair down the middle and slicked it into place before adding the two hairpieces over his ears.  The white dress he wore was long and flowing and cinched with a white and silver belt. It was finished off by a blaster which Q had made from a water pistol.

In James’s opinion, Princess Leia Organa had never looked quite so lovely.

As James leant against the wall, Moneypenny strolled over in her fabulous Queen Amidala costume, a champagne flute in her hand.

“Good evening Han.”

“Your majesty.”

“I'm not sure I like the idea of you dating my daughter but I will say,  she does look very pretty tonight.” She said, nodding over at Q who was just then cracking up at something Bill ‘Qui-Gon Jinn’ Tanner was saying.

"Doesn’t she just?”  James agreed. “I might just have to sneak her into a dark corner in a minute to tell her just how pretty she is.”

“Jesus!” Eve exclaimed, laughing, “You two never stop do you?  Most couples find a way to keep their hands off each other for five minutes after the first six months or so together but you two never have, have you?  How long has it been now? Three years?”

“Four.” James grinned.  “And we don’t, no. I haven’t worked out a way stop wanting him and I have no wish to.  Especially not when I happen to know he’s not wearing any knickers. If you’ll excuse me…”

He pushed himself off the wall with a wink and headed into the crowd.  He brushed past a couple of stormtroopers and a surprisingly good Chewbacca costume before slotting himself in next to Q and slipping his arm around him.  He looked up, his eyes shining with happiness.

“Hello darling.  I wondered where you’d got to.”

Q’s hood was down and James couldn’t resist pressing his lips to the side of his long throat.

“Princess.” James breathed.

“And on that note, that’s my cue to leave.” Tanner said, rolling his eyes and laughing.  “You two enjoy the rest of your night.”

Q turned to face James and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Did you have to do that?  Me and Bill were having a lovely chat.”

James placed his hands over Q’s hips and brought their bodies together flush.

“Oh, were you?” James asked mildly.

“Mmm.” Q replied, rocking up onto the balls of his feet so he could snatch a kiss.  James grinned as Q rubbed up against him and his eyes suddenly widened comically. “Oops.”

“Oops?”

“I’m not sure I should have done that… Just how does one disguise an erection in a frock like this?”

“I’m not sure one does.” James said quietly. “I think one allows one’s lover to take him to a quiet office and take care of it.”

Q smiled.

“Imagining that isn’t helping at all.”

James snatched a kiss.

“Hitch up the front of your dress as if you’re scared of tripping over it and follow me.”

James took his hand and Q did as he was told, gathering up the material just enough to disguise the swell beneath.  They walked out of the party and headed down the dim corridor. Honestly, it had been amazing that they’d stayed in there as long as they had.  Q, the cheeky little tart, had told him about his lack of underwear about five minutes after James had arrived at the party, over three hours before, no doubt to deliberately wind him up.  He thought he’d done well to keep his hands off him for so long to be honest…

They made their way up to M’s office and let themselves inside.  The annual shag on M’s desk had become something of a tradition, if truth be told, and one they looked forward to very much.  Q went straight to the desk and started to clear the items on it to the sides while James went to the man’s liquor cabinet and helped himself to two large brandies.  Q sat on the desk and spread his legs so James could stand between them as he passed him his drink.

“To us.”  James said as he clinked their glasses together.

“To us.”  Q replied.

James watched as Q downed his drink before doing the same.  The alcohol warmed him as he set aside their glasses and leant in to kiss Q.  He sighed as their tongues touched and Q slowly laid back, allowing James to follow until his body was covering him.  James moved down, kissing his throat and then his chest through the diaphanous white material of his dress, all the while pushing his skirts up out of the way.  When he finally pulled back to look Q was bare from the waist down apart from his white knee-high boots. His cock was hard, nestling in the pooled material and James couldn’t resist.  He gently slipped his fingers in underneath to cradle it and then licked up its length. Q whined and spread his legs wider.

“Do you like that darling?” Q nodded.  He’d reached up to grab the other side of the desk by his head with both hands.  His eyes were closed and he’d pressed his face into his bicep. “Do you want me to do it again?”

“Please…” Q breathed.  He shivered as James did it again.  He bucked his hips, trying to follow him when he pulled away.

“What would you like me to do?  Tell me?”

“Suck me,” Q pleaded, “then fuck me.  Please James.”

James chuckled.  This right here? This was the reason he was so in love with Q.  His love of James, of sex with James. How could he ever get tired of it?

He closed his fingers around Q’s cock and gave it a couple of strokes before lowering his head again to take him in his mouth.  Q whimpered and closed his thighs around James’s neck. James knew this wasn’t Q trying to shy way, more him trying to hold James exactly where he wanted him.

He went to town on him, using every trick he knew to edge him oh-so-slowly towards orgasm.  He was close, he had been ever since they’d started, and James knew how easy it would be tip Q over the edge so he took his time, teasing him with licks and sucks, occasionally taking him deep into his throat, occasionally pulling off him entirely just to hear him whine with frustration. James was just trying to decide whether to get Q off before or after he fucked him when Q jolted, a full-body spasm, followed by him simultaneously trying to pull away from James and drag his dress down to cover himself.

“Fuck!” He yelled, his cheeks suddenly burning with embarrassment.

James looked over his shoulder to see M standing there, his mouth hanging open.  He was still dressed in most of the Chewbacca costume but the furry head was now in his hands.  He looked gobsmacked.

“I bloody knew it!” He barked.  “Well, I didn’t know it but I bloody well suspected it!  Thought it was Moneypenny and Tanner who kept coming in here and shagging on my bloody desk!  Never thought it would be you two…”

James looked back up at Q who, after his initial fright was now trying not to smirk.  James stood up.

“Terribly sorry Sir.  We’ll be on our way.”

“I don’t think so.”  M said quietly. “Please don’t stop on my account.”

James felt his cock twitch at the thought of carrying on in front of the man.  He’d always been a bit of an exhibitionist and the thought of taking Q with an audience was a tantalising one but there was Q to consider and he didn’t want to assume that his lover would want to…   He glanced down and then groaned when he saw that Q had lifted his skirt, spread his legs and revealed his hard cock again. He smiled up at James and licked his lips as he laid back again and raised his hands to grip the edge of the desk once more.

“You heard the man.”  He said slyly. “Hop to it.”

James smiled.

“If you’re sure darling.”  Q nodded so James reached into his holster and withdrew a string of condoms.  He placed them onto the desk next to Q and then leaned over him to kiss him. His next words were softly spoken, meant just for the two of them; “This is all for you.  We do whatever you want and no more. How far do you want to take this? Do you think we might need more than just one of these?”

Q pushed his groin up against James as he craned up to kiss him.

“I want you to share me.” He whispered.

A jolt of lust shot through James as he reached into the holster again for a small bottle of lube.  They’d talked about having threesomes before but never done anything to make their fantasy a reality.  Now though, it was the ideal opportunity to see if M would like to play.

James squatted down and covered a couple of his fingers in lube. He slipped his other hand in under Q’s thigh then around to press down onto his belly, holding him steady as he swiped a slick finger over his hole.  Q whined as James kissed his inner thigh. He glanced up at M and didn’t know whether the laugh or be impressed. The wookie suit had a hidden zip in the front that had ridiculously enabled the man to pull out his enormous erection.  Seriously, who would have thought he was packing such an impressive piece of equipment? M stood stroking himself as he watched impassively so James decided to put on a show.

He held Q as still as he could and then pressed both fingers into his arse at once.  Q gasped and tried to wriggle but James knew it was mostly an act. He was one of the most talented bottoms James had ever been with and he knew that he could easily take most things that James tried to get in there.  He’d even managed James’s whole hand on more than one occasion and M would probably have had a heart attack if he could have seen the size of the Bad Dragon dildos that Q played with whilst James was away on mission. He curled his fingers and mouthed at Q’s balls as he trembled and pleaded for more.

“That’s my good boy.  Open up for me darling.”  James licked up around the edge of his hole and then slipped in a third finger making Q shudder and cry out.  He looked up at M again. “He seems to be making rather a lot of noise there, Sir. Perhaps you would be so kind as to gag him with something?”

M seemed to hesitate.

“Your cock would seem the logical thing, Sir.”

Q moaned again and reached out for M.  That seemed to galvanise the man into action as he walked around the desk, stumbling a little as if he couldn’t quite credit what was going on.  James stood up to watch as Q smiled up at M and then opened his mouth. M ran a thumb over his cheek. He guided Q’s head gently so he could slide his cock in, nice and slow.  He looked lovely, pinned between M’s cock and James’s fingers but James wanted more. He reached over and tore a condom off the strip before quickly getting out his own cock and rolling it on.  A slather of lube later and he was easing himself into Q’s arse. Q shifted and James gripped his hips, loving the way that Q’s belly tensed up with the intrusion.

“Good boy.” He muttered again as Q spread his legs wider.

“He is,” M agreed, “a very good boy.  I had no idea. He always seemed so straitlaced…”

James thought that was a bit rich coming from the man who was dressed as a Wookie and who currently had his cock halfway down his lover’s throat but he let it slide.  M seemed to be enjoying himself too much. So did Q in point of fact. He’d wrapped his hands around M’s buttocks and was encouraging him to bump his hips and fuck Q’s mouth.  James couldn’t actually see Q’s face anymore, swamped as it was by the fur of M’s costume, but his cock was still rock hard. James stroked it a couple of times and then had a wicked thought.  Picking up the lube, he covered his fingers again. Trailing them down Q’s belly again, he hitched one of his legs up over his shoulder. Then, kissing his knee gently, he pushed his finger up along the length of his own cock and into Q.

The effect was electric and Q spasmed, momentarily gagging on M’s cock.  The big man chuckled and pulled back obligingly, allowing Q to cough and catch his breath.

“Alright there darling?” James asked, trying not to laugh.

“Fucking hell, warn a bloke!”  Q grumbled good-naturedly before reaching out for M’s cock again.  He gave it two firm strokes and then put it back into his mouth. James did laugh then, kissing Q’s knee again as he slipped in another finger.

James lost track of time as he slowly prepared Q, slipping in another finger, then another until the pressure on his cock was exquisite.  Q began to sweat and M looked as if he was getting close by the time James withdrew and gently eased Q’s thigh’s closed. M look at him in surprise, no doubt wondering if their little party was over.

“Sir.  I think you should take a condom and the lube and sit yourself over in one of the armchairs.”

There were two armchairs in the corner of the office and M did as he was told, settling himself down on one before rolling on a condom and slicking it up. Meanwhile James helped Q to shakily stand before turning him to face M and unzipping his dress.  M’s eyes raked over Q' s body greedily as the dress fell to the floor and Q was left in just his hairpieces and his boots. James reached around Q to stroke him and whisper in his ear.

“Would you like to go for a ride, Sweetheart?”

Q moaned and nodded.  James guided him over and turned him around before helping him to sit down onto M’s waiting cock.  He whined as he was breached, gripping the arms of the chair as he controlled the stretch of M’s enormous dick.  When his arse was almost flush with the fur of M’s lap, M reached in under him and gripped him under his knees, pulling them apart.  Q lolled back until he was sprawled over him. James dropped to his knees, unsure that he’s ever seen anything so lovely. Q was all pale skin and black pubes, his long and elegant cock straining with his arousal and his arse… the skin was stretched wide, snug against the intrusion of M’s cock.  James reached out and smoothed his finger over the taught skin as M began to move.

After a few strokes Q turned his head and found M.  They started to kiss as M sped up, planting his feet firmly on the ground to give himself purchase.  James leant in to press his face between M's thighs.  He reached into the man's costume and drew out his balls so he could nip and lick at them, running the flat of his tounge up his shaft and over Q's perinium.  His lover gasped into M's mouth as James started to suck his cock again, teasing the tip with his tongue and allowing M's thrusts to fuck his mouth in turn.  James was rewarded with a splash of precome so he regretfully pulled off.  He wanted Q to come, just not that way.

James grabbed the lube that had been left by the chair and, making sure that his condom was still in place he knelt up and pressed his cock against Q’s opening.  His lover turned away from M as he gasped, suddenly realising what James meant to do. James cupped the side of his cheek with one hand as he used the other to press the head of his cock up against the shaft of M’s more firmly.

“Do you want this?”  He asked quietly.

“Oh yes.” Q replied breathlessly.  “Fuck me. Stretch me open. I want to feel both of you inside me.”

He moaned, they all did, as James pushed forward.  For a moment he didn’t think it was going to happen, his cock bowing slightly under the pressure but then Q’s body relented and before James knew it, the head was in.  Fucking hell, he was tight. James wondered for a moment if he maybe could have found someone with a smaller cock for them to try this with for the first time but then Q shivered and James gained another inch.  Rather than just keep pushing in, James began to rock his hips. After a couple of thrusts M, who had frozen at James’s first intrusion, started to do the same. The effect on Q was electric. His limbs went loose and he looked as though he was having the mother of all endorphin rushes.  He threw his head back and M started to softly mouth at his neck while Q clutched at James, clumsily trying to encourage his movements.

It didn’t last long, it couldn’t have.  Q was overwrought, overstimulated. Within minutes he was bucking as he neared his orgasm.  James leaned over to kiss him softly and then reached between them to stroke Q’s neglected cock.  Q wailed as he started to come, his body clamping down on them almost painfully tight. That earned him a grunt from M as the big man spasmed and came hard.  As soon as Q’s orgasm began to pass James withdrew. He didn’t want to push Q too far now he was left sensitive by his orgasm, James wanted Q to remember how good he’d felt.  He stood up and picked up Q bridal-style, lifting him off M’s cock. M stood up and they swapped places, James sitting down so he could hold Q as he came down from his sexual high.  M went to the dress where it lay on the floor and put it clumsily over Q.

“Well then.  Right, ahem.”  Now that he’d come the man looked almost embarrassed.  “That was um… yes. Right.” He tucked himself back into his costume after disposing of the condom.  “I would say don’t shag on my desk again but, you know. Um.” Picking up his Wookie head he walked to the door. “That was, um rather good. Thanks awfully, both of you. Totally wrecked my costume of course. Can’t see me getting the deposit back on the bloody thing.” He said ruefully, ineffectively pawing at the crotch which looked decidedly damp with lube.  “Right, that’s me. I’m going back to the party. Please tidy up before you leave.”

He closed the door behind himself.

James looked down to see Q curled up on his chest, eyes closed with a faint smile on his face.  James kissed his forehead.

“Are you okay my love?”

Q nodded and hummed contentedly.

“Shal we get tidied up and go home?”

Q shook his head.

“No…”

“No?”

Q opened his eyes and looked up at James.

“I want you to lay me out on the desk and fuck me.”

“After what we’ve just done?  Are you sure?”

“You didn’t come.  And no matter how much fun that was with M it wasn’t _us_ and I want to feel _us_ on my way home tonight.”

Q craned up and James kissed him, soft mouths soon giving way to invading tongues.  He’d barely lost his erection but he felt himself harden again. Slipping his hands under Q’s knees again, he stood up and carried him over to the desk, allowing the dress to fall to the floor again.  Laying Q out James stripped off the condom and put on a fresh one before slicking himself up. He grasped Q’s hips and tugged on them until his buttocks were resting on the edge of the desk.

“I love you Thomas.”  He said quietly.

He pushed inside of Q again, for the third time that night, and groaned.  It felt so good. Q sighed and reached out for him and James went willingly, holding him close as he started to fuck him.  He moved slowly, unwilling to rush making love to his man and wanting Q to feel every inch of him. He thanked his lucky stars he was wearing a condom.  They didn’t always use them but James had slept with someone during his most recent mission and Q’s sexual health was always his number one priority. The condom was doing a good job of taking away a little of James’s sensitivity, allowing him to draw out their love-making.

James pushed up onto his hands so he could look at Q.  He adored him like this. Eyes fully dilated, breathless, covered in a sheen of sweat.  He was beautiful and everything that James had ever wanted. He dropped his head, suddenly unable to take any more and he came hard, gripping Q’s hips one final time as he shuddered.

When the trembles had passed James withdrew and Q sat up.  He stripped off the condom and tied it off, throwing it into the bin and then Q wrapped his arms around him.  James enveloped him in his own, standing between his legs and cradling his head as he held him close. They stayed there for several minutes before James eventually pulled back.

“Are you ready to go home now my princess?”

Q grinned up at him.

“Only if you can get me there in under twelve parsecs…”

James laughed and kissed him.

“You know I can.”

 

 

 


End file.
